Mizuho
Mizuho '(pronounced "me-su-HOH") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 245. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is a Pro at Level ★10. In Boxing, she is good at Level 5. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Mizuho is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name '(みずほ) is the same as her English name. * In Japanese, "Mizuho" means "Golden ears of rice." Coincidentally, her favorite color is yellow, the same color of gold. * She often appears in My Nintendo promotions. * She appears in Mario Kart 8 as a ghost. * She's Japanese. * Mizuho was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, she states she is from Niigata, Japan, and has recently been proposed to. * Despite using a mouth type that doesn't have lipstick, Mizuho's Mii is set to have pink lips instead of the default orange. This might be a remnant of an earlier design for her. * She is seen in many trailers for the Mii Costumes in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. * On the Tomodachi Life official website, a Mii on the website appears similar to Mizuho. The Mii appears in the personality quiz section on the website. * In the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Overview Trailer, Mizuho appears racing as Inkling. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be either playing the role of the head chef in Recipe Recall or playing Balanced Diet. * She, Eduardo, and Anna are the only miis to have cinqutuple badges. This is the same with sietople badges. ** She is the only Wii Sports Club Mii to have cinqutuple badges. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-033 Mizuho.JPG|Mizuho's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-033 Mizuho.JPG|Mizuho's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-033 Mizuho.JPG|Mizuho's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Wii Sports Club Boxing Mizuho Female.jpg|A portrait of the Mii similar to Mizuho in the Tomodachi Life Website. Qr_code_female.jpg.jpg|A QR code of the Mii similar to Mizuho from the Tomodachi Life Website. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'Mizuho' in the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Badge-sayhi.png|Mizuho's Bronze badge. Badge-70-3.png|Mizuho's Silver badge. Badge-34-7.png|Mizuho's Golden badge. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|'Mizuho' with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Millie, Erick and Susie Mizuho-art.jpg|'Mizuho' in an official artwork. Mi.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (15).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Mizuho and Barry DLC_Chocobo_Hat.jpg My-nintendo.png|'Mizuho' and friends in My Nintendo. F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|'Mizuho' in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Alice, Sophia, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. 15320911268211197064733.jpg 15320914672192132816083.jpg 15321214274802077293808.jpg WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-SmashBrosTshirt char 02.jpg|'Mizuho' wearing the SSB T-shirt in an artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Dec_miifightercostume_artwork_chocobohat_1.jpg|'Mizuho' wearing the Chocobo Hat in a artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. My-nintendo.jpg 15334392894301559050533.jpg|'Mizuho' having a tie game in Wii Party U with Ivo. 20190204 170510.jpg IMG 1863.jpg IMG_2071.jpg|'Mizuho' as a swimming referee. IMG_2361.jpg|'Mizuho' as a chef. IMG 2539.jpg IMG_2892.jpg|'Mizuho' with Sophia. MizuhoArmor.jpg|Encounter of the Mizuho Armor in Miitopia. MizuhoArmorinbattle.jpg|The Mizuho Armor in the battle. MizuhoArmorCallHelp.jpg|The Mizuho Armor about to summon a Calamitous Armor. MizuhoArmorAttack.jpg|The Mizuho Armor's normal attack. MizuhoArmorDefeated.jpg|The Mizuho Armor defeated. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(204).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(400).jpg Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 57 Lizardmizuhoman 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Costume 1 1.jpg costume_1_6.jpg Costume 4 6 thumb.jpg 93255 lp npg018 11.jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Special badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Yellow Females Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Sietople Badge Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Double Pro Category:Miis with unique hairstyles